Nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChRs) play a large role in central nervous system (CNS) activity. Particularly, they are known to be involved in cognition, learning, mood, emotion, and neuroprotection. There are several types of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors, and each one appears to have a different role in regulating CNS function. Nicotine affects all such receptors, and has a variety of activities. Unfortunately, not all of the activities are desirable. In fact, one of the least desirable properties of nicotine is its addictive nature and the low ratio between efficacy and safety. The present invention relates to molecules that have a greater effect upon the xcex17 nAChRs as compared to other closely related members of this large ligand-gated receptor family. Thus, the invention provides compounds that are active drug molecules with fewer side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,144 discloses compositions for benzylidene- and cinnamylidene-anabaseines and methods for using these compositions for treating conditions associated with defects or malfunctioning of nicotinic subtypes brain receptors. These compositions target the xcex17 receptor subtype with little or no activation of the xcex14xcex22 or other receptor subtypes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,489 discloses human neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor and cells transformed with same DNA and mRNA encoding subunits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,270 discloses a group of 2-aroylaminothiazole derivatives which bind to and stimulate central muscarinic acetylcholine receptors and are useful agents for treating symptoms of cognitive disorders, specifically the impaired memory associated with a decrease in the neurotransmitter, acetylcholine. Some of the compounds of this invention also bind to 5HT1A receptors and dopamine D2 receptors, making them useful as antipsychotic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941 discloses pyrazole derivatives useful in pharmaceuticals in which cannabis is known to be involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,149 discloses the use of a mono or bicyclic carbocyclic, or heterocyclic carboxylic, acid ester or amide or an imidazolyl carbazol in the manufacture of a medicament suitable for the treatment of stress-related psychiatric disorders, for increasing vigilance, for the treatment of rhinitis or serotonin-induced disorders and/or coadministration with another active agent to increase the bioavailability thereof, or for nasal administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,478 discloses a group of 2-aroylaminothiazole derivatives which bind to and stimulate central muscarinic acetylcholine receptors and are useful agents for treating symptoms of cognitive disorders, specifically the impaired memory associated with a decrease in the neurotransmitter, acetylcholine. Some of the compounds of this invention also bind to 5HT1A receptors and dopamine D2 receptors, making them useful as antipsychotic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,863 discloses bicyclic carboxylic esters and amides, their pharmaceutical formulations, and a method for their use in treating migraine, emesis, gastrointestinal disorders, schizophrenia, or anxiety in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,845 discloses indole derivatives and drugs effective as gastrointestinal motor activity regulator, antimigraine, antipsychotic or antianxiety drugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,972 discloses novel 2-substituted-3-quinuclidinyl arylcarboxamides and arylthiocarboxamides and corresponding arylcarboxylates which have utility as therapeutic agents which exhibit gastric prokinetic, antiemetic, anxiolytic and 5-HT (serotonin) antagonist effects in warm blooded animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,942 discloses certain dibenzofurancarboxamides and their use as 5-HT3 antagonists having unique CNS, anti-emetic and gastric prokinetic activity void of any significant D2 receptor binding properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,066 discloses enantiomers of absolute configuration S of amide derivatives of 3-aminoquinuclidine, the process for preparing them and their use as medicinal products having activity in respect of gastric movements and antiemetic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,931 discloses novel 3-quinuclidinyl benzamides and benzoates which have utility as therapeutical agents which exhibit anxiolytic, antipsychotic, cognition improvement, antiemetic and gastric prokinetic effects in warm blooded animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,975 discloses azabicyclic compounds for treating dementia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,246 discloses anxiolytic-R-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl) benzamides and thiobenzamides, their N-oxides and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. A preferred compound is R-(+)-4-amino-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-5-chloro-2-methoxybenzamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,822 discloses new heterocyclic compounds (3,4-annelated benzimidazole-2(1H)-ones) having an antagonistic activity on 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,173 discloses carboxamides useful as antiemetic or antipsychotic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,843 discloses heterocyclic compounds useful as 5-HT3 antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,095 discloses novel 1-(azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3- or 4-yl)benzamides substituted on the benzene ring with the basic substituted aminomethyleneamino group which have been found to be useful in treating emesis, including emesis due to chemical and radiation anticancer therapy, anxiety, and impaired gastric emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,519 discloses 5-HT3 antagonists as being useful in reducing opiate tolerance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,680 discloses 5-HT3 antagonists in preventing or reducing dependency on dependency-inducing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,022 discloses a method of treating or preventing schizophrenia and/or psychosis using S-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)benzamides and thiobenzamides, their N-oxides and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. A preferred compound is S(xe2x88x92)-4-amino-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-5-chloro-2-methoxybenzamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,580 discloses memory enhancing R-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)benzamides and thiobenzamides, their N-oxides and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. A preferred compound is R-(+)4-amino-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-5chloro-2-methoxybenzamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,691 discloses isoxazole-containing compounds exhibiting anti-serotonin activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,982 discloses 5-halo-2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-carboxylic acids which are useful as intermediates for 5-HT3 antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,162 discloses agonists and antagonists to nicotine as smoking deterrents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,795 discloses pharmaceutically useful esters and amides having 5-HT3 antagonist activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,199 discloses pharmaceutically useful heterocyclic acid esters and amides or alkylene bridged peperidines as serotonin M antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,829 discloses 1-azabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane derivatives having gastric motility enhancing activity and/or anti-emetic activity and/or 5-HT receptor antagonist activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,673 discloses dicarboxylic, heterocyclic and substituted benzoic acid alkylene-bridged piperidyl amides and esters as being serotonin M antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,720 discloses a method of treating emesis, anxiety and/or irritable bowel syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,911 discloses 3-amino quinuclidine derivatives and the application thereof as accelerators of gastro-intestinal motor function and as medicament potentiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,652 discloses a method of enhancing memory or correcting memory deficiency with arylamido (and arylthioamido)-azabicycloalkanes, and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, hydrates and alcoholates thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,324 discloses 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzamides of substituted anilines and of alkylpiperidines which exert a specific effect on the central nervous system and a somewhat lesser effect on muscle function, and thus have utility as tranquilizers.
WO 01/36417 A1 discloses novel N-azabicyclo-amide derivatives and use in therapy, especially in the treatment of prophylaxis of psychotic disorders and intellectual impairment disorders.
WO 00173431 A2 discloses two binding assays to directly measure the affinity and selectivity of compounds at the xcex17 nAChR and the 5-HT3R. The combined use of these functional and binding assays may be used to identify compounds that are selective agonists of the xcex17 nAChR.
WO 92/15579 discloses multicyclic tertiary amine polyaromatic squalene synthase inhibitors and method of treatment for lowering serum cholesterol levels using the compounds.
WO 92/11259 discloses azabicyclic amides or esters of halogenated benzoic acids having 5-HT3 receptor antagonist activity.
WO 90/14347 A as abstracted in chemical abstract 1991:143,158 discloses N-quinuclidinyl-indolecarboxamide derivatives as being antiemetics.
EP 512 350 A2 discloses 3-(indolyl-2-carboxamido) quinuclidines useful for treating diseases characterized by an excess or enhanced sensitivity to serotonin, e.g., psychosis, nausea, vomiting, dementia or other cognitive diseases, migraine, diabetes. The compound may be used to control anxiety, aggression, depression, and pain. The compounds are disclosed as serotonin 5-HT3 antagonists.
DE 3810552 A1 discloses esters and amides of indolyl-, benzo[b]thiophenyl-, benzo[b]furancarboxylic acids or 4-amino-2 methoxy-benzoic acids with N-heterocyclic or N-heterobicyclic alcohols or amines. The compounds disclosed have activity against pain especially migraine, as an anti-arrhythmic for gastrointestinal disturbances, stomach disturbances, gastritis ulcer, gall bladder, spastic colon, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, carcinoid syndrome, diarrhea of various types. The compounds are also disclosed as speeding stomach emptying, controlling gastro duodenal and gastro esophageal reflux, disturbances of esophageal motility, hiatal hernia, cardiac insufficiency, hypotonic stomach, paralytic ileus, manic depressive psychosis and other psychoses. The compounds are also disclosed as useful for stress related diseases, senility, and enhancement of nasal absorption of other agents, e.g., in the treatment of emesis.
FR 2 625 678 discloses N-(quinuclidin-3-yl)-benzamides and thiobenzamides useful as diet-control agents.
In Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Lett. 11 (2001) 319-321, the 5-HT3 antagonist tropisetron (ICS 205-930) is discussed as a potent and selective xcex17 Nicotinic receptor partial agonist.
In Behavioral Brain Res., 113 (2000) 169-181, it is discussed that the brain xcex17 nicotinic receptor may be an important therapeutic target for the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease using DMXBA which is known as GTS-21.
A compound of Formula I: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof wherein
R1 is selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, or aryl;
Alkyl is both straight and branched chain moieties having from 1-6 carbon atoms;
Halogenated alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2n+1) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Cycloalkyl is a cyclic alkyl moiety having from 36 carbon atoms;
Aryl is phenyl, substituted phenyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl;
Substituted phenyl is a phenyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I;
Substituted naphthyl is a naphthalene moiety either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94L where the substitution can be independently on either the same ring or different rings of said naphthalene moiety;
R2 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, or aryl;
Substituted alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Substituted benzyl is a benzyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, provided that all substitution is on the phenyl ring of the benzyl;
X is O or S;
W is a cyclic heteroaromatic moiety where the heteroatoms can be from 1-3 atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen of the following structures: 
wherein U is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94;
V and Y are independently selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, or xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94;
Z is xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that when both V and Y are xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 and Z is xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, only one xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 can be xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, and further provided that when U is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Y is xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 and Z is xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94, V cannot be xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
R3 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, limited substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, or aryl, and provided that when W is (b) and Z is xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and U is N(R3), R3 cannot be phenyl or substituted phenyl;
Limited substituted alkyl is a substituted alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Alkenyl is straight and branched-chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon double bond;
Halogenated alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x921) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Substituted alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Alkynyl is straight and branched-chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond;
Halogenated alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x923) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Substituted alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Halogenated cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or Cl;
Substituted cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10xe2x80x94NO2, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Halogenated heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl;
Substituted heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated alkenyl, halogenated alkynyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkynyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, limited substituted alkyl, limited substituted alkenyl, limited substituted alkynyl, aryl, xe2x80x94OR9, xe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94SR8, xe2x80x94SR14, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94I, xe2x80x94NR8R8, xe2x80x94NR14R14, xe2x80x94C(O)R8, xe2x80x94C(O)R14, xe2x80x94C(O)NR8R8, xe2x80x94C(O)NR14R14, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR8R9, xe2x80x94OS(O)2R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2R8, xe2x80x94S(O)2R14, xe2x80x94NR8S(O)2R8, xe2x80x94N(H)C(O)N(H)R8, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, and xe2x80x94R9;
Limited substituted alkenyl is a substituted alkenyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Limited substituted alkynyl is a substituted alkynyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R1, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R7 is 5-membered heteroaromatic mono-cyclic moieties containing within the ring 1-3 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or R7 is a 9-membered fused-ring moiety having a 6membered ring fused to a 5-membered ring and having the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein E is O, S, or NR3, 
xe2x80x83wherein E and G are independently selected from CR18, O, S, or NR3, and A is CR18 or N, or 
xe2x80x83wherein E and G are independently selected from CR18, O, S, or NR3, and A is CR18 or N, each 9-membered fused-ring moiety having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and having a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule where valency allows in either the 6-membered or the 5-membered ring of the fused-ring moiety;
Each R8 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R9 is 6-membered heteroaromatic mono-cyclic moieties containing within the ring 1-3 heteroatoms selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or 10-membered heteroaromatic bi-cyclic moieties containing within one or both rings 1-3 heteroatoms selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, including, but not limited to, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, each 10-membered fused-ring moiety having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s), independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I and having a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule where valency allows;
Each R10 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, alkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, cycloalkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, heterocycloalkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94R9;
Each R11 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo-alkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, or halogenated heterocycloalkyl;
R12 is selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11;
R13 is selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR , xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R , xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R , xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, xe2x80x94CF3, or xe2x80x94NO2;
R14 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, limited substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl; and
Each R18 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule, provided that there is only one said bond to the core molecule within the 9-membered fused-ring moiety, further provided that the fused-ring moiety has 0-1 substituent selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, and further provided that the fused-ring moiety has 0-3 substituent(s) selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I.
Compounds of Formula I are useful to treat any one of or combination of attention deficit disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, mood and affective disorders, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, borderline personality disorder, traumatic brain injury, behavioral and cognitive problems associated with brain tumors, AIDS dementia complex, dementia associated with Down""s syndrome, dementia associated with Lewy Bodies, Huntington""s disease, depression, general anxiety disorder, age-related macular degeneration, Parkinson""s disease, tardive dyskinesia, Pick""s disease, post traumatic stress disorder, dysregulation of food intake including bulemia and anorexia nervosa, withdrawal symptoms associated with smoking cessation and dependant drug cessation, Gilles de la Tourette""s Syndrome, glaucoma, neurodegeneration associated with glaucoma, or symptoms associated with pain.
Surprisingly, we have found that compounds of Formula I: 
wherein R1 is selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, or aryl;
Alkyl is both straight and branched-chain moieties having from 1-6 carbon atoms;
Halogenated alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2n+1) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Cycloalkyl is a cyclic alkyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms;
Aryl is phenyl, substituted phenyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl;
Substituted phenyl is a phenyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I;
Substituted naphthyl is a naphthalene moiety either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94L or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, where the substitution can be independently on either the same ring or different rings of said naphthalene moiety;
R2 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, or aryl;
Substituted alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 16 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Substituted benzyl is a benzyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, provided that all substitution is on the phenyl ring of the benzyl;
X is O or S;
W is a cyclic: heteroaromatic moiety where the heteroatoms can be from 1-3 atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen of the following structures: 
wherein U is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94;
V and Y are independently selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, or xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94;
Z is xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that when both V and Y are xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 and Z is xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, only one xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 can be xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, and further provided that when U is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, Y is xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94 and Z is xe2x95x90C(R5)xe2x80x94; V cannot be xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94,
R3 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, limited substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, or aryl, and provided that when W is (b) and Z is xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and U is N(R3), R3 cannot be phenyl or substituted phenyl;
Limited substituted alkyl is a substituted alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the (o carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Alkenyl is straight and branched-chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon double bond;
Halogenated alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x921) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Substituted alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Alkynyl is straight and branched-chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond;
Halogenated alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x923) substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety;
Substituted alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Halogenated cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl;
Substituted cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, xe2x80x94NO2, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Halogenated heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl;
Substituted heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10s(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated alkenyl, halogenated alkynyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkynyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, limited substituted alkyl, limited substituted alkenyl, limited substituted alkynyl, aryl, xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94SR8, xe2x80x94SR14, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, xe2x80x94I, xe2x80x94NR8R8, xe2x80x94NR14R14, xe2x80x94C(O)R8, xe2x80x94C(O)R14, xe2x80x94C(O)NR8R8, xe2x80x94C(O)NR14R14, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR8C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR8R8, xe2x80x94OS(O)2R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2R8, xe2x80x94S(O)2R14, xe2x80x94NR8S(O)2R8, xe2x80x94N(H)C(O)N(H)R8, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, and xe2x80x94R9;
Limited substituted alkenyl is a substituted alkenyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
Limited substituted alkynyl is a substituted alkynyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the (o carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R7 is 5-membered heteroaromatic mono-cyclic moieties containing within the ring 1-3 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or R7 is a 9-membered fused-ring moiety having a 6-membered ring fused to a 5-membered ring and having the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein E is O, S,  or NR3, 
xe2x80x83wherein E and G are independently selected from CR18, O, S, or NR3, and A is CR18 or N, or 
xe2x80x83wherein E and G are independently selected from CR18, O, S, or NR3, and A is CR18 or N, each 9-membered fused-ring moiety having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and having a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule where valency allows in either the 6-membered or the 5-membered ring of the fused-ring moiety;
Each R8 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, phenyl, or substituted phenyl;
R9 is 6-membered heteroaromatic mono-cyclic moieties containing within the ring 1-3 heteroatoms selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or 10-membered heteroaromatic bi-cyclic moieties containing within one or both rings 1-3 heteroatoms selected from xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, including, but not limited to, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, each 10-membered fused-ring moiety having 0-1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituent(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I and having a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule where valency allows;
Each R10 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, alkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, cycloalkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, heterocycloalkyl substituted with 1 substituent selected from R13, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94R9;
Each R11is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo-alkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, or halogenated heterocycloalkyl;
R12 is selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11;
R13 is selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94C(O)NR R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, xe2x80x94CF3, or xe2x80x94NO2;
R14 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, halogenated alkyl, limited substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl;
Each R18 is independently selected from xe2x80x94H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or a bond directly or indirectly attached to the core molecule, provided that there is only one said bond to the core molecule within the 9-membered fused-ring moiety, further provided that the fused-ring moiety has 0-1 substituent selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated cycloalkyl, halogenated heterocycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR11C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R11, or xe2x80x94NR11S(O)2R11, and further provided that the fused-ring moiety has 0-3 substituent(s) selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts are useful to treat any one of or combination of attention deficit disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, mood and affective disorders, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, borderline personality disorder, traumatic brain injury, behavioral and cognitive problems associated with brain tumors, AIDS dementia complex; dementia associated with Down""s syndrome, dementia associated with Lewy Bodies, Huntington""s disease, depression, general anxiety disorder, age-related macular degeneration, Parkinson""s disease, tardive dyskinesia, Pick""s disease, post traumatic stress disorder, dysregulation of food intake including bulemia and anorexia nervosa, withdrawal symptoms associated with smoking cessation and dependant drug cessation, Gilles de la Tourette""s Syndrome, glaucoma, neurodegeneration associated with glaucoma, or symptoms associated with pain.
Abbreviations which are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art may be used (e.g., xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d for phenyl, xe2x80x9cMexe2x80x9d for methyl, xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d for ethyl, xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d for hour or hours, min for minute or minutes, and xe2x80x9crtxe2x80x9d for room temperature).
All temperatures are in degrees Centigrade.
Room temperature is within the range of 15-25 degrees Celsius.
Eq refers to equivalents.
Satd refers to saturated.
AChR refers to acetylcholine receptor.
nAChR refers to nicotinic acetylcholine receptor.
5HT3R refers to the serotonin-type 3 receptor.
FLIPR refers to a device marketed by Molecular Devices, Inc. designed to precisely measure cellular fluorescence in a high throughput whole-cell assay. (Schroeder et. al., J. Biomolecular Screening, 1(2), p 75-80, 1996).
TLC refers to thin-layer chromatography.
HPLC refers to high pressure liquid chromatography.
MeOH refers to methanol.
EtOH refers to ethanol.
IPA refers to isopropyl alcohol.
THF refers to tetrahydrofuran.
DMSO refers to dimethylsulfoxide.
DMF refers to dimethylformamide.
EtOAc refers to ethyl acetate.
TMS refers to tetramethylsilane.
TEA refers to triethylamine.
HATU refers to O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate.
DIEA refers to N,N-diisopropylethylamine.
MLA refers to methyllycaconitine.
Ether refers to diethyl ether.
KH2PO4 refers to potassium phosphate, monobasic.
NaClO2 refers to sodium chlorite.
t-BuOH refers to tert-butanol.
Na2SO4 refers to sodium sulfate.
MgSO4 refers to magnesium sulfate.
K2CO3 refers to potassium carbonate.
NH4OH refers to ammonium hydroxide.
NaHCO3 refers to sodium bicarbonate.
CH3CN refers to acetonitrile.
The xcfx89 carbon is determined by counting the longest carbon chain of the alkyl moiety with the C-1 carbon being the carbon attached to the W moiety of the core molecule and the xcfx89 carbon being the carbon furthest, e.g., separated by the greatest number of carbon atoms in the chain, from said C-1 carbon;
The core molecule is the quinuclidinyl-(carboxamide-type moiety)-W: 
Therefore, when speaking of the xcfx89 carbon, the xcfx89 carbon is the carbon furthest from the core molecule and the C-1 carbon is the carbon attached to the core molecule by attachment to the W moiety of the core molecule.
One of the most conventionally accepted ways of naming the compound pictured below is 5-(2-aminophenyl)-N-[(3R)-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]thiophene-2-carboxamide, but for one ordinarily skilled in the art, the following name also describes the same compound, N-[(3R)-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]-5-(2-aminophenyl)-thiophene-2-carboxamide: 
The two are used interchangeably in this patent.
The carbon atom content of various hydrocarbon-containing moieties is indicated by a prefix designating the minimum and maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety, i.e., the prefix Cixe2x88x92j indicates a moiety of the integer xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d to the integer xe2x80x9cjxe2x80x9d carbon atoms, inclusive. Thus, for example, C1-6 alkyl refers to alkyl of one to six carbon atoms, inclusive.
Halogen is F, Cl, Br, or I.
Alkyl is both straight and branched-chain moieties having from 1-6 carbon atoms.
Halogenated alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2n+1) halogen atom(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety.
Substituted alkyl is an alkyl moiety having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Limited substituted alkyl is a substituted alkyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR, R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR111R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Alkenyl is straight and branched-chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon double bond.
Halogenated alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x921) halogen atom(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety.
Substituted alkenyl is an unsaturated alkenyl moiety having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Limited substituted alkenyl is a substituted alkenyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having (3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94R10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Alkynyl is straight and branched chain moieties having from 2-6 carbon atoms and having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond.
Halogenated alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1 to (2nxe2x88x923) halogen atom(s) independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I where n is the maximum number of carbon atoms in the moiety.
Substituted alkynyl is an unsaturated alkynyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Limited substituted alkynyl is a substituted alkynyl having from 1-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, and further having 1 substituent on either only the xcfx89 carbon and selected from xe2x80x94OR11, xe2x80x94SR11, xe2x80x94NR11R11, xe2x80x94C(O)R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR11R11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R11, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, or xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, or on any carbon with sufficient valency but not on the xcfx89carbon and selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Cycloalkyl is a cyclic alkyl moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms.
Halogenated cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl.
Substituted cycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 3-6 carbon atoms and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, xe2x80x94NO2, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Halogenated heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl.
Substituted heterocycloalkyl is a cyclic moiety having from 4-7 atoms with 1-2 atoms within the ring being xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and having 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, or xe2x80x94Cl, and further having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94NR10R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR10R10, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR10C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR10R10, xe2x80x94NR10S(O)2R10, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
Substituted benzyl is a benzyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, provided that all substitution is on the phenyl ring of the benzyl.
Aryl is phenyl, substituted phenyl, naphthyl, or substituted naphthyl.
Substituted phenyl is a phenyl either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I.
Substituted naphthyl is a naphthalene moiety either having 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, or having 1 substituent selected from xe2x80x94R12 and 0-3 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br, or xe2x80x94I, where the substitution can be independently on either the same ring or different rings of said naphthalene moiety.
Mammal denotes human and other mammals.
Compounds of the present invention may be in a form of pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Brine refers to an aqueous saturated sodium chloride solution.
IR refers to infrared spectroscopy.
Lv refers to leaving groups within a molecule, including Br, Cl, OH, or mixed anhydride.
NMR refers to nuclear (proton) magnetic resonance spectroscopy, chemical shifts are reported in ppm (xcex4) downfield from TMS.
MS refers to mass spectrometry expressed as m/e or mass/charge unit. HRMS refers to high resolution mass spectrometry expressed as m/e or mass/charge unit. M+H+ refers to the positive ion of a parent plus a hydrogen atom. Mxe2x88x92Hxe2x88x92 refers to the negative ion of a parent minus a hydrogen atom. M+Na+ refers to the positive ion of a parent plus a sodium atom. M+K+ refers to the positive ion of a parent plus a potassium atom. EI refers to electron impact. ESI refers to electrospray ionization. CI refers to chemical ionization. FAB refers to fast atom bombardment.
Compounds of the present invention may be in the form of pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to salts prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases including inorganic bases and organic bases, and salts prepared from inorganic acids, and organic acids. Salts derived from inorganic bases include aluminum, ammonium, calcium, ferric, ferrous, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium, zinc, and the like. Salts derived from pharmaceutically acceptable organic non-toxic bases include salts of primary, secondary, and tertiary amines, substituted amines including naturally occurring substituted amines, cyclic amines, such as arginine, betaine, caffeine, choline, N,N-dibenzylethylenediamine, diethylamine, 2-diethylaminoethanol, 2-dimethylamino-ethanol, ethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-ethylpiperidine, glucamine, glucosamine, histidine, hydrabamine, isopropylamine, lysine, methylglucamine, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, polyamine resins, procaine, purines, theobromine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, and the like. Salts derived from inorganic acids include salts of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, phosphorous acid and the like. Salts derived from pharmaceutically acceptable organic non-toxic acids include salts of C1-6 alkyl carboxylic acids, di-carboxylic acids, and tri-carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, adipic acid, and citric acid, and aryl and alkyl sulfonic acids such as toluene sulfonic acids and the like.
By the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of a compound as provided herein is meant a nontoxic but sufficient amount of the compound(s) to provide the desired effect. As pointed out below, the exact amount required will vary from subject to subject, depending on the species, age, and general condition of the subject, the severity of the disease that is being treated, the particular compound(s) used, the mode of administration, and the like. Thus, it is not possible to specify an exact xe2x80x9ceffective amount.xe2x80x9d However, an appropriate effective amount may be determined by one of ordinary skill in the art using only routine experimentation.
The compounds of Formula I have optically active center(s) on the quinuclidine ring. Although it is desirable that the stereochemical purity be as high as possible, absolute purity is not required. This invention involves racemic mixture and compositions of varying degrees of streochemical purities. It is preferred to carry out stereoselective syntheses and/or to subject the reaction product to appropriate purification steps so as to produce substantially optically pure materials. Suitable stereoselective synthetic procedures for producing optically pure materials are well known in the art, as are procedures for purifying racemic mixtures into optically pure fractions.
The preferred compounds of the present invention have the R configuration at the C3 position of the quinuclidine ring. It is also preferred for the compounds of the present invention that X is O. Another group of compounds of Formula I includes compounds wherein X is O and R1 is H. Another group of compounds of Formula I includes compounds wherein X is O and R2 is H. Another group of compounds of Formula I includes compounds wherein X is O and R2 is alkyl, halogenated alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, or aryl.
The amount of therapeutically effective compound(s) that is administered and the dosage regiment for treating a disease condition with the compounds and/or compositions of this invention depends on a variety of factors, including the age, weight, sex and medical condition of the subject, the severity of the disease, the route and frequency of administration, and the particular compound(s) employed, and thus may vary widely. The compositions contain well know carriers and excipients in addition to a therapeutically effective amount of compounds of Formula I. The pharmaceutical compositions may contain active ingredient in the range of about 0.001-100 mg/kg/day for an adult, preferably in the range of about 0.1-50 mg/kg/day for an adult. A total daily dose of about 1-1000 mg of active ingredient may be appropriate for an adult. The daily dose can be administered in 1-4 doses per day.
In addition to the compound(s) of Formula I, the composition for therapeutic use may also comprise one or more non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable carrier materials or excipients. The term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d material or xe2x80x9cexcipientxe2x80x9d herein means any substance, not itself a therapeutic agent, used as a carrier and/or diluent and/or adjuvant, or vehicle for delivery of a therapeutic agent to a subject or added to a pharmaceutical composition to improve its handling or storage properties or to permit or facilitate formation of a dose unit of the composition into a discrete article such as a capsule or tablet suitable for oral administration. Excipients can include, by way of illustration and not limitation, diluents, disintegrants, binding agents, adhesives, wetting agents, polymers, lubricants, glidants, substances added to mask or counteract a disagreeable taste or odor, flavors, dyes, fragrances, and substances added to improve appearance of the composition. Acceptable excipients include lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, cellulose alkyl esters, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, gelatin, acacia gum, sodium alginate, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and then tableted or encapsulated for convenient administration. Such capsules or tablets may contain a controlled-release formulation as may be provided in a dispersion of active compound in hydroxypropyl-methyl cellulose, or other methods known to those skilled in the art. For oral administration, the pharmaceutical composition may be in the form of, for example, a tablet, capsule, suspension or liquid. If desired, other active ingredients may be included in the composition.
In addition to the oral dosing, noted above, the compositions of the present invention may be administered by any suitable route, in the form of a pharmaceutical composition adapted to such a route, and in a dose effective for the treatment intended. The compositions may, for example, be administered parenterally, e.g., intravascularly, intraperitoneally, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly. For parenteral administration, saline solution, dextrose solution, or water may be used as a suitable carrier. Formulations for parenteral administration may be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers or diluents mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. The compounds may be dissolved in water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, corn oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well and widely known in the pharmaceutical art.
The serotonin type 3 receptor (5HT3R) is a member of a superfamily of ligand-gated ion channels, which includes the muscle and neuronal nAChR, the glycine receptor, and the xcex3-aminobutyric acid type A receptor. Like the other members of this receptor superfamily, the 5HT3R exhibits a large degree of sequence homology with xcex17 nAChR but functionally the two ligand-gated ion channels are very different. For example, xcex17 nAChR is rapidly inactivated, is highly permeable to calcium and is activated by acetylcholine and nicotine. On the other hand, 5HT3R is inactivated slowly, is relatively impermeable to calcium and is activated by serotonin. These experiments suggest that the xcex17 nAChR and 5HT3R proteins have some degree of homology, but function very differently. Indeed the pharmacology of the channels is very different. For example, Ondansetron, a highly selective 5HT3R antagonist, has little activity at the xcex17 nAChR. The converse is also true. For example, GTS-21, a highly selective xcex17 nAChR agonist, has little activity at the 5HT3R.
xcex17 nAChR is a ligand-gated Ca++ channel formed by a homopentamer of xcex17 subunits. Previous studies have established that xcex1-bungarotoxin (xcex1-btx) binds selectively to this homopetameric, xcex17 nAChR subtype, and that xcex17 nAChR has a high affinity binding site for both xcex1-btx and methyllycaconitine (MLA). xcex17 nAChR is expressed at high levels in the hippocampus, ventral tegmental area and ascending cholinergic projections from nucleus basilis to thalamocortical areas. xcex17 nAChR agonists increase neurotransmitter release, and increase cognition, arousal, attention, learning and memory.
Data from human and animal pharmacological studies establish that nicotinic cholinergic neuronal pathways control many important aspects of cognitive function including attention, learning and memory (Levin, E. D., Psychopharmacology, 108:417-31, 1992; Levin, E. D. and Simon B. B., Psychopharmacology, 138:217-30, 1998). For example, it is well known that nicotine increases cognition and attention in humans. ABT418, a compound that activates xcex14xcex22 and xcex17 nAChR, improves cognition and attention in clinical trials of Alzheimer""s disease and attention-deficit disorders (Potter, A. et. al., Psychopharmacology (Berl)., 142(4):33442, March, 1999; Wilens, T. E. et. al., Am. J. Psychiatry, 156(12):1931-7, December, 1999). It is also clear that nicotine and selective but weak xcex17 nAChR agonists increase cognition and attention in rodents and non-human primates.
Selective xcex17 nAChR agonists may be found using a functional assay on FLIPR (see WO 00/73431 A2). FLIPR is designed to read the fluorescent signal from each well of a 96 or 384 well plate as fast as twice a second for up to 30 minutes. This assay may be used o accurately measure the functional pharmacology of xcex17 nAChR and 5HT3R. To conduct such an assay, one uses cell lines that expressed functional forms of the xcex17 nAChR using the xcex17/5-HT3 channel as the drug target and cell lines that expressed functional 5HT3R. In both cases, the ligand-gated ion channel was expressed in SH-EP1 cells. Both ion channels can produce robust signal in the FLIPR assay.
The compounds of the present invention are xcex17 nAChR agonists and may be used to treat a wide variety of diseases. For example, they may be used in treating the cognitive and attention deficits as well as the neurodegeneration associated with attention deficit disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, mood and affective disorders, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, borderline personality disorder, traumatic brain injury, behavioral and cognitive problems associated with brain tumors, AIDS dementia complex, dementia associated with Down""s syndrome, dementia associated with Lewy Bodies, Huntington""s disease, depression, general anxiety disorder, age-related macular degeneration, Parkinson""s disease, tardive dyskinesia, Pick""s disease, post traumatic stress disorder, dysregulation of food intake including bulemia and anorexia nervosa, withdrawal symptoms associated with smoking cessation and dependant drug cessation, Gilles de la Tourette""s Syndrome, glaucoma, and symptoms associated with pain.
Attention deficit disorder is generally treated with methylphenidate, an amphetamine-like molecule that has some potential for abuse. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a drug that treats attention deficit disorder while having fewer side effects than the currently used drug.
Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, otherwise known as ADHD, is a neurobehavioral disorder affecting 3-5% of all American children. ADHD concerns cognitive alone or both cognitive and behavioral actions by interfering with a person""s ability to stay on a task and to exercise age-appropriate inhibition. Several types of ADHD exist: a predominantly inattentive subtype, a predominantly hyperactive-impulsive subtype, and a combined subtype. Treatment may include medications such as methylphenidate, dextroamphetamine, or pemoline, which act to decrease impulsivity and hyperactivity and to increase attention. No xe2x80x9ccurexe2x80x9d for ADHD currently exists. Children with the disorder seldom outgrow it; therefore, there is a need for appropriate medicaments.
Mood and affective disorders fall within a large group of diseases, including monopolar depression and bi-polar mood disorder. These diseases are treated with three major classes of compounds. The first group is the heterocyclic antidepressant (HCA""s). This group includes the well-known tricyclic antidepressants. The second group of compounds used to treat mood disorders is the monoamine oxidase inhibitors (MAOI""s) that are used in particular types of diseases. The third drug is lithium. Common side effects from HCA""s are sedation and weight gain. In elderly patients with organic brain disease, the side effects of HCA""s can also include seizures and behavioral symptoms. The main side effects from using MAOI""s occur from dietary and drug interactions. Benign side effects from the use of lithium include, but are not limited to, weight gain, nausea, diarrhea, polyuria, polydipsia, and tremor. Toxic side effects from lithium can include persistent headache, mental confusion, and may reach seizures and cardiac arrhythmias. Therefore, agents with less side effects or interactions with food or other medications would be useful.
Depression is a mood disorder of varying lengths of normally several months to more than two years and of varying degrees of feelings involving sadness, despair, and discouragement. The heterocyclic antidepressants (HCA""s) are currently the largest class of antidepressants, but monoamine oxidase inhibitors (MAOI""s) are used in particular types of depression. Common side effects from HCA""s are sedation and weight gain. In elderly patients with organic brain disease, the side effects from HCA""s can also include seizures and behavioral symptoms. The main side effects from using MAOI""s occur from dietary and drug interactions. Therefore, agents with fewer side effects would be useful.
Borderline personality disorder, although not as well known as bipolar disorder, is more common. People having borderline personality disorder suffer from a disorder of emotion regulation. Pharmaceutical agents are used to treat specific symptoms, such as depression or thinking distortions.
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) results from an infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). This virus attacks selected cells and impairs the proper function of the immune, nervous, and other systems. HIV infection can cause other problems such as, but not limited to, difficulties in thinking, otherwise known as AIDS dementia complex. Therefore, there is a need to drugs to relieve the confusion and mental decline of persons with AIDS.
Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, also known as Lou Gehrig""s disease, belongs to a class of disorders known as motor neuron diseases wherein specific nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord gradually degenerate to negatively affect the control of voluntary movement. Currently, there is no cure for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis although patients may receive treatment from some of their symptoms and although Riluzole has been shown to prolong the survival of patients. Therefore, there is a need for a pharmaceutical agent to treat this disease.
Traumatic brain injury occurs when the brain is damaged from a sudden physical assault on the head. Symptoms of the traumatic brain injury include confusion and other cognitive problems. Therefore, there is a need to address the symptoms of confusion and other cognitive problems.
Brain tumors are abnormal growths of tissue found inside of the skull. Symptoms of brain tumors include behavioral and cognitive problems. Surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy are used to treat the tumor, but other agents are necessary to address associated symptoms. Therefore, there is a need to address the symptoms of behavioral and cognitive problems.
Persons with Down""s syndrome have in all or at least some of their cells an extra, critical portion of the number 21 chromosome. Adults who have Down""s syndrome are known to be at risk for Alzheimer-type dementia. Currently, there is no proven treatment for Down""s syndrome. Therefore, there is a need to address the dementia associated with Down""s syndrome.
Genetically programmed degeneration of neurons in certain areas of the brain cause Huntington""s disease. Early symptoms of Huntington""s disease include mood swings, or trouble learning new things or remembering a fact. Most drugs used to treat the symptoms of Huntington""s disease have side effects such as fatigue, restlessness, or hyperexcitability. Currently, there is no treatment to stop or reverse the progression of Huntington""s disease. Therefore, there is a need of a pharmaceutical agent to address the symptoms with fewer side effects.
General anxiety disorder (GAD) occurs when a person worries about things such as family, health, or work when there is no reason to worry and is unable not to worry. About 3 to 4% of the U.S. population has GAD during the course of a year. GAD most often strikes people in childhood or adolescence, but can begin in adulthood, too. It affects women more often than men. Currently, treatment involves cognitive-behavioral therapy, relaxation techniques, and biofeedback to control muscle tension and medications such as benzodiazepines, imipramine, and buspirone. These drugs are effective but all have side-effect liabilities. Therefore, there is a need of a pharmaceutical agent to address the symptoms with fewer side effects.
Dementia with Lewy Bodies is a neurodegenerative disorder involving abnormal structures known as Lewy bodies found in certain areas of the brain. Symptoms of dementia with Lewy bodies include, but are not limited to, fluctuating cognitive impairment with episodic delirium. Currently, treatment concerns addressing the parkinsonian and psychiatric symptoms. However, medicine to control tremors or loss of muscle movement may actually accentuate the underlying disease of dementia with Lewy bodies. Therefore, there is a need of a pharmaceutical agent to treat dementia with Lewy bodies.
Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a common eye disease of the macula which is a tiny area in the retina that helps produce sharp, central vision required for xe2x80x9cstraight aheadxe2x80x9d activities that include reading and driving. Persons with AMD lose their clear, central vision. AMD takes two forms: wet and dry. In dry AMD, there is a slow breakdown of light-sensing cells in the macula. There currently is no cure for dry AMD. In wet AMD, new, fragile blood vessels growing beneath the macula as dry AMD worsens and these vessels often leak blood and fluid to cause rapid damage to the macula quickly leading to the loss of central vision. Laser surgery can treat some cases of wet AMD. Therefore, there is a need of a pharmaceutical agent to address AMD.
Parkinson""s disease is a neurological disorder characterized by tremor, hypokinesia, and muscular rigidity. Currently, there is no treatment to stop the progression of the disease. Therefore, there is a need of a pharmaceutical agent to address Parkinson""s.
Tardive dyskinesia is associated with the use of conventional antipsychotic drugs. This disease is characterized by involuntary movements most often manifested by puckering of the lips and tongue and/or writhing of the arms or legs. The incidence of tardive dyskinesia is about 5% per year of drug exposure among patients taking conventional antipsychotic drugs. In about 2% of persons with the disease, tardive dyskinesia is severely disfiguring. Currently, there is no generalized treatment for tardive dyskinesia Furthermore, the removal of the effect-causing drugs is not always an option due to underlying problems. Therefore, there is a need for a pharmaceutical agent to address the symptoms of tardive dyskinesia.
Pick""s disease results from a slowly progressive deterioration of social skills and changes in personality with the resulting symptoms being impairment of intellect, memory, and language. Common symptoms include memory loss, lack of spontaneity, difficulty in thinking or concentrating, and speech disturbances. Currently, there is no specific treatment or cure for Pick""s disease but some symptoms can be treated with cholinergic and serotonin-boosting antidepressants. In addition, antipsychotic medications may alleviate symptoms in FTD patients who are experiencing delusions or hallucinations. Therefore, there is a need for a pharmaceutical agent to treat the progressive deterioration of social skills and changes in personality and to address the symptoms with fewer side effects.
Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a form of anxiety triggered by memories of a traumatic event that directly affected the patient or that the patient may have witnessed. The disorder commonly affects survivors of traumatic events including sexual assault, physical assault, war, torture, natural disasters, an automobile accident, an airplane crash, a hostage situation, or a death camp. The affliction also can affect rescue workers at an airplane crash or a mass shooting, someone who witnessed a tragic accident or someone who has unexpectedly lost a loved one. Treatment for PTSD includes cognitive-behavioral therapy, group psychotherapy, and medications such as Clonazepam, Lorazepam and selective serotonin-reuptake inhibitors such as Fluoxetine, Sertraline, Paroxetine, Citalopram and Fluvoxamine. These medications help control anxiety as well as depression. Various forms of exposure therapy (such as systemic desensitization and imaginal flooding) have all been used with PTSD .patients. Exposure treatment for PTSD involves repeated reliving of the trauma, under controlled conditions, with the aim of facilitating the processing of the trauma. Therefore, there is a need for better pharmaceutical agents to treat Post traumatic. stress disorder.
Dysregulation of food intake associated with eating disease, including bulemia nervosa and anorexia nervosa, involve neurophysiological pathways. Anorexia nervosa is hard to treat due to patients not entering or remaining in after entering programs. Currently, there is no effective treatment for persons suffering from severe anorexia nervosa. Cognitive behavioral therapy has helped patients suffering from bulemia nervosa; however, the response rate is only about 50% and current treatment does not adequately address emotional regulation. Therefore, there is a need for pharmaceutical agents to address neurophysiological problems underlying diseases of dysregulation of food intake.
Cigarette smoking has been recognized as a major public health problem for a long time. However, in spite of the public awareness of health hazard, the smoking habit remains extraordinarily persistent and difficult to break. There are many treatment methods available, and yet people continue to smoke. Administration of nicotine transdermally, or in a chewing gum base is common treatments. However, nicotine has a large number of actions in the body, and thus can have many side effects. It is clear that there is both a need and a demand of long standing for a convenient and relatively easy method for aiding smokers in reducing or eliminating cigarette consumption. A drug that could selectively stimulate only certain of the nicotinic receptors would be useful in smoke cessation programs.
Smoke cessation programs may involve oral dosing of the drug of choice. The drug may be in the form of tablets. However, it is preferred to administer the daily dose over the waking hours, by administration of a series of incremental doses during the day. The preferred method of such administration is a slowly dissolving lozenge, troche, or chewing gum, in which the drug is dispersed. Another drug in treating nicotine addiction is Zyban. This is not a nicotine replacement, as are the gum and patch. Rather, this works on other areas of the brain, and its effectiveness is to help control nicotine craving or thoughts about cigarette use in people trying to quit. Zyban is not very effective and effective drugs are needed to assist smokers in their desire to stop smoking. These drugs may be administered transdermally through the use of skin patches. In certain cases, the drugs may be administered by subcutaneous injection, especially if sustained release formulations are used.
Drug use and dependence is a complex phenomenon, which cannot be encapsulated within a single definition. Different drugs have different effects, and therefore different types of dependence. Drug dependence has two basic causes, that is, tolerance and physical dependence. Tolerance exists when the user must take progressively larger doses to produce the effect originally achieved with smaller doses. Physical dependence exists when the user has developed a state of physiologic adaptation to a drug, and there is a withdrawal (abstinence) syndrome when the drug is no longer taken. A withdrawal syndrome can occur either when the drug is discontinued or when an antagonist displaces the drug from its binding site on cell receptors, thereby counteracting its effect. Drug dependence does not always require physical dependence.
In addition drug dependence often involves psychological dependence, that is, a feeling of pleasure or satisfaction when taking the drug. These feelings lead the user to repeat the drug experience or to avoid the displeasure of being deprived of the drug. Drugs that produce strong physical dependence, such as nicotine, heroin and alcohol are often abused, and the pattern of dependence is difficult to break. Drugs that produce dependence act on the CNS and generally reduce anxiety and tension; produce elation, euphoria, or other pleasurable mood changes; provide the user feelings of increased mental and physical ability; or alter sensory perception in some pleasurable manner. Among the drugs that are commonly abused are ethyl alcohol, opioids, anxiolytics, hypnotics, cannabis (marijuana), cocaine, amphetamines, and hallucinogens. The current treatment for drug-addicted people often involves a combination of behavioral therapies and medications. Medications, such as methadone or LAAM (levo-alpha-acetyl-methadol), are effective in suppressing the withdrawal symptoms and drug craving associated with narcotic addiction, thus reducing illicit drug use and improving the chances of the individual remaining in treatment. The primary medically assisted withdrawal method for narcotic addiction is to switch the patient to a comparable drug that produces milder withdrawal symptoms, and then gradually taper off the substitute medication. The medication used most often is methadone, taken by mouth once a day. Patients are started on the lowest dose that prevents the more severe signs of withdrawal and then the dose is gradually reduced. Substitutes can be used also for withdrawal from sedatives. Patients can be switched to long-acting sedatives, such as diazepam or phenobarbital, which are then gradually reduced.
Gilles de la Tourette""s Syndrome is an inherited neurological disorder. The disorder is characterized by uncontrollable vocal sounds called tics and involuntary movements. The symptoms generally manifest in an individual before the person is 18 years of age. The movement disorder may begin with simple tics that progress to multiple complex tics, including respiratory and vocal ones. Vocal tics may begin as grunting or barking noises and evolve into compulsive utterances. Coprolalia (involuntary scatologic utterances) occurs in 50% of patients. Severe tics and coprolalia may be physically and socially disabling. Tics tend to be more complex than myoclonus, but less flowing than choreic movements, from which they must be differentiated. The patient may voluntarily suppress them for seconds or minutes.
Currently simple tics are often treated with benzodiazepines. For simple and complex tics, Clonidine may be used. Long-term use of Clonidine does not cause tardive dyskinesia; its limiting adverse effect is hypotension. In more severe cases, antipsychotics, such as Haloperidol may be required, but side effects of dysphoria, parkinsonism, akathisia, and tardive dyskinesia may limit use of such antipsychotics. There is a need for a safe and effective methods for treating this syndrome.
Glaucoma is within a group of diseases occurs from an increase in intraocular pressure causing pathological changes in the optical disk and negatively affects the field of vision. Medicaments to treat glaucoma either decrease the amount of fluid entering the eye or increase drainage of fluids from the eye in order to decrease intraocular pressure. However, current drugs have drawbacks such as not working over time or causing side effects so the eye-care professional has to either prescribe other drugs or modify the prescription of the drug being used. There is a need for a safe and effective methods for treating problems manifesting into glaucoma.
Ischemic periods in glaucoma cause release of excitotoxic amino acids and stimulate inducible form of nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) leading to neurodegeneration. Alpha 7 nicotinic agonists may stimulate the release of inhibitory amino acids such as GABA which will dampen hyperexcitablity. Alpha 7 nicotinic agonists are also directly neuroprotective on neuronal cell bodies. Thus alpha 7 nicotinic agonists have the potential to be neuroprotective in glaucoma.
Persons afflicted with pain often have what is referred to as the xe2x80x9cterrible triadxe2x80x9d of suffering from the pain, resulting in sleeplessness and sadness, all of which are hard on the afflicted individual and that individual""s family. Pain can manifest itself in various forms, including, but not limited to, headaches of all severity, back pain, neurogenic, and pain from other ailments such as arthritis and cancer from its existence or from therapy to irradicate it. Pain can be either chronic (persistent pain for months or years) or acute (short-lived, immediate pain to inform the person of possible injury and need of treatment. Persons suffering from pain respond differently to individual therapies with varying degrees of success. There is a need for a safe and effective methods for treating pain.
Finally, the compounds of the present invention may be used in combination therapy with typical and atypical anti-psychotic drugs. All compounds within the present invention are useful for and may also be used in combination with each other to prepare pharmaceutical compositions. Such combination therapy lowers the effective dose of the anti-psychotic drug and thereby reduces the side effects of the anti-psychotic drugs. Some typical anti-psychotic drugs that may be used in the practice of the invention include Haldol. Some atypical anti-psychotic drugs include Ziprasidone, Olanzapine, Resperidone, and Quetiapine.
Compounds of Formula I can be prepared as shown in Scheme 1. The key step in the preparation of this class of compounds is the coupling of commercially available 3-aminoquinuclidine (R2=H) with the requisite acid chloride (Lv=Cl), mixed anhydride (e.g., Lv=diphenyl phosphoryl or acyloxy of the general formula of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94RLv where RLv includes phenyl or t-butyl), ester (Lv=OMe or OEt), or carboxylic acid (Lv=OH) in the presence of an activating reagent. Suitable activating reagents are well known in the art, for examples see Kiso, Y.; Yajima, H. xe2x80x9cPeptidesxe2x80x9d pp. 39-91, San Diego, Calif., Academic Press, (1995), and include, but are not limited to, agents such as a carbodiimides, phosphonium and uronium salts (such as uronium salt HATU). 
One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the methods described for the reaction of the unsubstituted 3-aminoquinuclidine (R2xe2x95x90H) are equally applicable to substituted compounds (R2≢H). Such compounds can be prepared by reduction of the oxime of the corresponding 3-quinuclidinone (see J. Labelled Compds. Radiopharm., 53-60 (1995) and J. Med. Chem. 988-995, (1998)). The oximes can be prepared by treatment of the 3-quinuclidinones with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of a base. The 3-quinuclidinones, where R2=substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted benzyl, can be prepared by known procedures (see Tet. Lett. 1015-1018, (1972), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1278-1291 (1994), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 4548-4552 (1989), Tetrahedron, 1139-1146 (2000)). The 3-quinuclidinones, where R2=aryl, can be prepared by palladium catalyzed arylation as described in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1473-1478 (1999) and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1360-1370 (2000).
Preferably, when W is a thiophene or in some furan cases, the acid is converted into a mixed anhydride by treatment with diphenylchlorophosphate in the presence of TEA and CH2Cl2 as the solvent. The resulting anhydride solution is directly reacted with aminoquinuclidine using aqueous DMF as the solvent. When W is furan, oxazole, oxadiazole, pyrrole, 5-thiazole, thiophene, or triazole, the acid is activated with a uronium salt, preferably HATU (see J. Am. Chem. Soc., 4397 (1993)), in the presence of a base such as DIEA in DMF, and reacted directly with aminoquinuclidine to afford the desired amides. In the case where W is a 2-thiazole, 2-oxazole, or a thiadiazole, the amide bond is formed by the reaction of the amine and ester (Lv=OEt) in an alcoholic solvent (see Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1216-1231 (1980)).
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the requisite carboxylic acids can be obtained commercially or can be synthesized by known procedures. The thiophene acids required in Examples 1-11, 13, and 41-42 can be synthesized from the corresponding aldehydes by oxidation with NaClO2 as described in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I., 789-794 (1999). The requisite aldehydes can be made as described in J. Med. Chem., 1585-1599 (1997). An aryl boronic acid is reacted with a bromothiophene in the presence of a palladium (0) source, such as tetrakis-(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0), and a base, preferably aqueous sodium carbonate. The reaction works best if heated at reflux in THF/water for 24 hours. The thiophene acids of Examples 14-19 are prepared by similar methods as in Example 1 with modifications as described herein. The furan and thiophene acids required for Examples 20-30 are available commercially. 
The thiophene acids for Examples 31-40 are synthesized from the corresponding esters by base catalyzed hydrolysis. Typical hydrolysis procedures are well known in the art. Preferably, the thiophene ester is treated with aqueous lithium hydroxide in a solvent such as dioxane. The esters are either commercially available or synthesized by reaction of a bromothiophene ester with the appropriate thiophenol or phenol as described in Coil. Czech. Chem. Comm., 2360-2363 (1980). Namely, the sodium salt of the thiophenol or phenol is formed by treatment with a strong base like sodium hydride. The sodium salt is then reacted with a bromothiophene in a solvent such as acetone.
When W is thiazole, the required acids for Examples 44-49 are prepared by nucleophilic addition of the requisite phenol or thiophenol to 2-bromo-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxylic ethyl ester according to the procedure described in Helv. Chim. Acta., 2002-2022 (1997). Preferably, in EtOH utilizing K2CO3 as a base (Scheme 3). The esters are hydrolyzed to the corresponding acids by procedures well known in the art. The 2-bromo-1,3-thiazole is prepared by the method described in Roczniki Chemii Ann. Soc. Chim. Polonorum, 1647-1658 (1972). The aryl 1,3-thiazole for Example 50 is prepared according to the procedure of Huntress and Pfister in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2167-2169 (1943). The requisite 1,3-thiazoles-5-acids for Examples 51 and 58-62 are commercially available. The 1,3-thiazole-5-acids required in Examples 52-57 can be synthesized from the corresponding esters by base hydrolysis via procedures well known in the art. The requisite esters can be prepared by a Suzuki reaction as described in J. Med. Chem., 4985-92 (1995). An aryl boronic acid is reacted with a bromothiazole ester in,the presence of a palladium (0) source, such as tetrakis-(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0), and a base, preferably aqueous sodium carbonate. The 1,3,4-thiadiazole esters for Examples 64-72 are synthesized by nucleophilic addition of the requisite phenol or thiophenol to 2-bromo-1,3,4-thiadiazolezole-5-carboxylic ethyl ester as described in Can. J. Chem., 243-250 (1977) (Scheme 3). 
The triazole for Example 75 and the oxadiazole for Example 76 are prepared by the methods of McKillop et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 23, 3357-3360 (1982) with modifications as described herein. The oxadiazole for Example 77 is prepared following the procedures of Snyder in J. Org. Chem. 3257-3269 (1990), Muchowski in Can. J. Chem. 3079-3082 (1972), and Crenshaw in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,238.
The 5-substituted-1,3-oxazole-2-esters for Examples 79-88 are synthesized according to procedures described in J. Pharm. Soc. Japan, 305-7 (1956) as shown in Scheme 4. The 5-substituted-1,3-thiazole-2-esters for Examples 89-102 are synthesized according to procedures described in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 4195-4198 (1982). 
The furans for Examples 103-130 are commercially available or can be prepared from their corresponding aldehydes or esters as described for the thiophenes (Examples 1-11). In the event that the furan is not commercially available, it can be prepared by the method of Bussolari and Rehborn described in Org. Lett. 965-7 (1999). Furan Examples 131-146 are prepared in a convergent means by a direct palladium catalyzed Suzuki coupling N-[(3R)-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]-5-bromo-furan-2-carboxamide with the requisite boronic acid by the method described in Org. Lett. 965-7 (1999), to yield directly the desired aryl amides (Scheme 5). 
One of ordinary skill in the art would recognize that Examples 12, and 147-149 are prepared by reduction of the corresponding aryl nitro compounds by methods well known in the art, preferably by reduction with Pd/C in an alcoholic solvent such as EtOH under H2. The acid for example 150 is prepared by a Pd(0) catalyzed Sonogashira coupling of 5-bromo-2-furanal and phenyl acetylene as described in Tetrathedron Lett., 4467-70 (1975). The resulting aldehyde is converted to the desired analog by methods as described for Example 103. Example 151 is prepared by addition of the sodium salt of phenol to N-[(3R)-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl]-5-bromo-furan-2-carboxamide. The requisite acid for Example 152 is prepared by bromination of methyl-5-bromo-1-methyl-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylate, followed by similar Pd-catalyzed coupling as described for Example 1.
The 1,3-oxazole-2-carboxylic acid required for Example 153 is prepared by the method described in J. Pharm. Sci. Japan 305-7, (1956). 3-Phenyl-1,2,4-oxadiazole-5-carboxylic acid required for Example 154 is prepared by the method of Wurm as described in Chem. Ber., 3133, (1889). The 2-phenyl-1,3-oxazole-5-carboxylic acid required for Example 155 is prepared by the method described in Chem. Heterocycl. Compd. (Engl.Transl.), 654-663, (1986). 2-Phenyl-1,3-oxazole-4-carboxylic acid required for Example 156 is prepared as described by Korte and Stoeriko, in Chem. Ber., 1033-1042, (1960). The 5-phenylisoxazole-3-carboxylic acid for Example 157 is prepared by the method of Vaughan and Spencer as described in J. Org. Chem. 1160-4, (1960).
Thioamides, such as Example 159, can be prepared from the requisite thioester by direct displacement of the thioester with aminoquinuclidine (Scheme 6). The thioester can be prepared as described in J. Organometallic Chem., 95-98 (1987). One of ordinary skill in the art would quickly identify that compounds such as Example 159 could also be prepared directly from the amides exemplified throughout this patent by direct treatment with a reagent such and Lawesson""s reagent (see Lawesson et. al. in Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg., 229 (1978)) or P4S10 (see Chem. Rev., 45 (1961)). 